


what a concept

by yeswayappianway



Series: hey now, you're an all star [15]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bets & Wagers, M/M, NHL All-Star Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Auston agrees to follow through on a bet with Brock.





	what a concept

“Listen, um, you don’t have to go through with it, I was just joking,” Brock’s voice trailed off. Auston thought he looked a little nervous, and it made him feel better about his stupid decision to take Brock’s ‘You owe me a blowjob if we win’ at face value.

“No way, dude, I’m fine with it, a bet’s a bet.” Auston was very glad he had a lot of practice keeping a straight face in all situations, because if he was a person who blushed, he was pretty sure he’d be doing it. Then he realized. “Shit, unless you don’t want to? Totally up to you, no pressure.”

Brock still looked nervous, but Auston thought it might be more excited-nervous now. He said, “No, I, uh, I want to, if you’re okay with it. I don’t usually… do stuff like this?”

Auston smiled a little. “Alright, I’ll be nice.” Brock blushed harder, like maybe he was thinking about what exactly ‘being nice’ in this context meant. Good. That was the idea. Auston reached over and laced his fingers through Brock’s. “Come on, let’s go find a room somewhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> they were very cute and this idea is Appealing to me. i'm a person of simple tastes.


End file.
